


SACRILEGE

by CammiReyes



Series: My angel My Human [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel/Demon Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CammiReyes/pseuds/CammiReyes
Summary: Furihata Kouki es el hijo de satán y Akashi Seijuro es la mano derecha de Díos,  ¿Que pasara cuando estas dos contra partes se encuentren en el terreno de los mortales?Perteneciente a la Saga de My angel My human.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: My angel My Human [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673488
Kudos: 8





	SACRILEGE

"Todo demonio siempre saldrá del infierno en busca de un ángel"

Akashi se encontraba sentado en la cima de la torre de Tokio, dejando que sus hermosas alas se extendieran con libertad a sus costados, mientras observaba la ciudad con mirada perdida, las calles, las luces, los edificios y los autos de los transeúntes nocturnos que arriesgaban sus vidas por una aventura de una noche. Ojalá él pudiera ser tan libre y sin repercusiones.

Suspiró sintiendo como su rojizo cabello era movido plácidamente por el viento y miró al cielo, el firmamento se extendía con fervor y brillaba adornando la oscuridad... Recordó entonces a aquel tonto Angelito que quiso ser humano, Kuroko, idiota ¿Qué será de su vida? Había perdido todo lo que quisiera tener, por estar con un mísero humano, por amor... ¡Puag! ¿Amor...? ¿En serio era tan genial como había escuchado decir? Cerró los ojos y suspiró precipitándose hacia abajo sin mayor preocupación de detener su caída, la torre era bastante alta, lo suficiente para pensar cómo salir de su monotonía...

-Podría hacerme humano... Si quisiera. –Murmuró en plena caída libre y súbitamente abrió sus alas de golpe, quedando a poco menos de un metro del duro asfalto y se acomodó de manera que pudiera caer de pie.

Una vez en el suelo escondió sus alas con un deje de pereza y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos.

–Pero primero tendría que cambiar mi ropa. –Dijo al mismo tiempo que chasqueaba sus dedos cambiando su camisa por una formal de color rojo como su cabello y agregando una corbata negra que dejó algo suelta; Volvió a chasquear los dedos cambiando así su pantalón por uno de paño igual color negro, para después colgarse un saco elegante al hombro de manera casual. Así parecería más humano, podría imitar la trivial vida de uno de esos pobres seres inferiores.

Caminó por el centro prestando atención a cada una de las personas que se agrupaban y caminaban para entrar a cualquiera de la infinidad de pubs que había en el poblado lugar, el ambiente estaba contaminado por el olor a cigarrillo, alcohol y otras sustancias... De verdad que la humanidad se estaba denigrando, por eso no valía la pena ser uno de ellos, pobres almas sin propósito, se destruyen solo por pasar un buen rato. Memento mori...

Al final Akashi se decidió por entrar a uno de los tantos bares, el que más contaminación auditiva generaba, solo para ver qué era lo que tanto llamaba la atención de la gente, deberían servir algo muy bueno, quizá tragos extravagantes, comidas deliciosas, pero no... Sexys meseras, buena música y una variedad de alcohol era lo que caracterizaba estos lugares, no demoró mucho en darse cuenta y solo se sentó resignado, con un vaso de absenta entre sus manos para disimular su escaso interés en esa clase de sitios. Que aburrido, seguro que eso era lo único que las personas sabían hacer...

-Hola, guapo. –Una mujer de busto sobresaliente se sentó a su lado restregando su voluptuosidad contra su brazo. Los ojos heterocromáticos de Akashi divagaron por las pronunciadas curvas de la mujer sin mucha atención. Solo hizo un movimiento rápido de cabeza a manera de un simple saludo y bebió del vaso tratando de hacerse el interesante, aunque mantuvo el líquido en la boca, ni intenciones tenía de tragarlo. -¿Me invitas una copa? –Por el señor... ¿La gente siempre era así de descarada?

Akashi volvió a mirarla por encima de su hombro, esta vez como si ella fuera lo más bajo en ese lugar de locos. Llevó el vaso a sus labios y devolvió el líquido que tenía en la boca mientras observaba de reojo a unos cuantos tipos que reían estruendosamente alrededor de alguien. Qué asco de gente.

-Claro... -Le sonrió sarcásticamente entregándole su propio vaso a lo que ella respondió con un gesto ofendido dispuesta a reclamar, pero Akashi fue más rápido y se levantó para irse antes de poder escuchar otra palabra de sus sobre maquillados labios.

Nada que le llamara la atención, quizá hubiera otra clase de sitios que, si le gustara, quizá un lugar en donde jugar Shōgi en silencio y tranquilamente, pero para eso estaba el cielo, ¿Qué lugar más tranquilo que allí arriba? Aunque se volvía menos interesante cuando se daba cuenta que no tenía un contrincante digno o por lo menos alguien que le pusiera difícil la tarea de ganar.

-Oww... Está temblando. –De nuevo esas molestas risas. Estas pobres almas y su manía de hacerle la vida imposible a la gente. Miró desinteresado hacia el lugar donde seguían acorralando a alguien y frunció un poco el ceño, estaban demasiado cerca, uno de ellos llevaba su mano a un sitio demasiado íntimo.

-P-por favor, váyanse. –Oyó débilmente, pero si era un chico... Se acercó un poco.

-Pero si nos estamos divirtiendo. –Otro hombre arrastró las palabras, sin duda ebrio. Akashi se acercó más, poniendo su mano en el hombro del hombre que estaba a punto de sobrepasarse con las caricias y en el momento en el que se volteó el pelirrojo aprovechó para hacerlo a un lado y avanzar hasta el pequeño castaño quien temblaba contra la pared y lo miraba con ojos suplicantes. Akashi volteó para ver a los cuatro sujetos que mantenían silencio, hasta que...

-¡Oye! –Se atrevió a chistar el que estaba enfrente suyo. Él cerró su ojo derecho y llevó su dedo índice a su boca haciéndole señal de que se callara... Obedeció sin más.

-No deberían meterse con mi cachorrito. –Sonrió de lado dejando salir una muy leve risita y bajo el silencio neutro e hipnótico de todos, se giró sobre sus talones para luego sostener la mandíbula del mayor entre dos de sus dedos, besándolo sin más, mirándolos a todos de reojo, mientras movía sus labios contra los del chico tímido quien no había parado de temblar y diciéndoles mentalmente que se fueran... Así lo hicieron. Imbéciles...

Se separó esperando sus agradecimientos, aunque sabía que había sido algo atrevido, nadie besa a alguien tan así de la nada.

-T-tu... -Akashi lo vio notando algo que no había notado antes... Ese tipo no era normal. Lo miró furtivamente, y él tembló con más intensidad. -¡Lo siento! –Dijo demasiado alto para su gusto y se fue corriendo.

-Esa aura... -Entrecerró los ojos sin perderlo de vista y se dedicó a seguirlo.

Fue tras él un par de calles hacia el norte, el chico no paraba de correr. De alguna manera le había dejado cierta inquietud. Su presencia no se sentía como la de un humano, ellos no tienen esa aura tan fuerte, era malo... Además, corría demasiado rápido para ser un tipo normal... Estaba seguro de que ya había tenido otra pequeña oportunidad de ver esos ojos color chocolate oscuro, profundos, oscuros, daba cierto miedo nada más verlo y de alguna manera no obedecía sus órdenes para que se detuviera... Si de algo estaba seguro es que no estaba en presencia de un humano o algo inferior a él.

Llegó a una calle algo vacía cerca a los suburbios, todo estaba pacífico, el viento apenas irrumpía el silencio y los faroles eran lo único que brindaban luz, además de la luna. Estaba seguro de que se había ido por ahí, lo sentía, pero ¿en dónde?

-¡Sal de donde estés! –

-¡No! –Gritaron desde algún lado provocando que cada una de las bombillas hicieran un leve corto. Akashi observó el fenómeno totalmente extrañado, suspiró profundamente para concentrarse. Quien quiera que fuera sabía esconder su presencia bastante bien.

Entonces sintió... A la izquierda, detrás del contenedor. Entrecerró los ojos mirando hacia ese lugar.

-Sé que estás ahí. –Empezó a acercarse obteniendo silencio como respuesta. –Si me dices que quieres y a que vienes no te haré daño. –Insistió en un tono duro.

-¡No te acerques más! –EL farol que estaba a un lado de Akashi estalló de repente, él ni se inmutó y solo se sacudió un poco los pequeños vidrios de la bombilla que habían caído en su ropa.

-¿Qué quieres aquí? –Preguntó cogiendo los bordes del contenedor, moviéndolo a un lado con una fuerza sobrehumana, ahí estaba él, acurrucado en el piso, aun temblando. –Si no querías que te viera solo hubieras desaparecido. –Se burló. -¿Qué quieres aquí? –Insistió acercándose amenazante. El castaño en un acto de nerviosismo total se levantó de golpe mirándolo fijamente y apretando un poco los puños.

-¡Que te vayas! –Manoteó al aire en un vago intento de golpearlo y se quedó cubriéndose un buen rato, esperando cualquier cosa.

Akashi se detuvo de golpe cuando sintió un ardor expandirse en línea por su pecho, el mayor lo miró asustado y apretó las manos contra sí mismo negando con la cabeza, tratando de decir algo, pero sus palabras no salían. El pelirrojo quito los botones de su camisa, mirando su piel con los ojos más que abiertos, la marca de unos rasguños se extendía desde la boca de su estómago hasta su hombro, empezaban a sangrar y dolían como nunca, una reacción no muy normal en la piel de un ángel. Claro... Tenía que ser él, esa maldita escoria... ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

-Y-yo, lo siento mucho, enserio. –Se atrevió a decir y Akashi lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Tú... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, hijo de Satanás? –Habló despectivamente, volviendo a cerrar su camisa... Eso tardaría en curar un tiempo.

-Soy Furihata Kouki. –Murmuró algo ofendido.

-¡Tú no tienes otro nombre más que eso, escoria! ¡Anticristo! ¿Aun sigues molestando a las pobres almas? –

-No las estaba molestando... -Lo miró con una expresión dolida... Odiaba ser lo que era.

-Vete de aquí. –Frunció el ceño extendiendo de golpe sus grandes alas como imponiéndose ante él. –No perteneces ni siquiera a este horrible plano. –Dijo eso último como burlándose y sin más se abrió paso hacia arriba en una fuerte ráfaga de viento e ignorando el dolor que se había alojado en todo su pecho... Sabía que había visto esos ojos en algún lado.

Furihata Kouki, hijo de Satanás, heredero al infierno...

\------------------

-Señor... Señor, dígame ¿En dónde estoy? Hace un momento les preparaba la cena a mis hijos. –Una mujer de unos treinta se acercó a él mientras halaba su camisa para llamar su atención.

Akashi la vio de reojo mientras le tocaba la cabeza a un pequeño niño destinado a ir al mismísimo paraíso, este desapareció en millones de copos que ascendieron lentamente.

-¿Eh...? ¿Qué le acaba de hacer a ese niño? –Preguntó dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás, Akashi se volvió hacia ella.

-¿No sabe por qué está aquí? –Ella negó.

–Humm... ¡Hanamiya! –Llamó y el pelinegro apareció rápidamente detrás de la mujer quien se asustó por completo cayendo al suelo.

-Yo lo vi. –Le dijo. -¿Usted sabe por qué estoy aquí? –Akashi lo miro.

-Uhm... Usted tenía cáncer, señora. –Hanamiya miró al pelirrojo rápidamente. –En realidad solo está en coma. –

-¿No la besaste? –Él negó.

-La toqué para matarla. –Y comenzaron a caminar, dejando a la pobre señora confundida y sin parar de pedir explicaciones, solo ignorándola. Ahí se quedaría hasta que Hanamiya decidiera llevársela del todo.

–Por cierto, tenemos invitados de abajo. –Mencionó.

-¿Otro estúpido demonio molestando a las almas? –Preguntó con fastidio deteniéndose en frente de una vieja anciana que se encontraba sentada en el piso. –Señora ¿Podría mirarme a los ojos? –Pidió a lo que la abuela obedeció al instante.

-No, más que eso. –Akashi frunció el ceño apartando la vista de la señora después de un rato y tocando su cabeza, ella, a diferencia del pequeño, se deshizo en cenizas que fueron absorbidas por el suelo.

-¿Qué es entonces? –Se sacudió las manos.

-Su hijo. –Akashi apretó la mandíbula. –Anda merodeando por ahí. –Hanamiya señaló a su lado derecho y ambos desviaron la mirada hacia ese lugar... Furihata observaba al pelirrojo atentamente, sus miradas se conectaron por un instante, pero Akashi la apartó con cierto asco.

-Que se vaya... –

\--------------------

-Pasas demasiado tiempo allá abajo, Akashi. –Dijo Él.

-Solo tanteo el lugar, señor. Es parte de mi trabajo. –Dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Has reportado avance? –

-Yo diría que no, pero... -Se silenció antes de hablar.

-¡Habla! –

-Ayer vi a su hijo, señor. –

-Es mal augurio. –

-No lo sé, señor. –La verdad es que en la noche se vio arrepentido por hacerle daño ¿Y eso que? ¡Solo era por mostrarse amistoso! Es malo... Dañará al mundo... Lo dañará más.

\-----------------------

Akashi estaba sentado en el techo de una casa frente a un jardín de niños, quería saber cómo seguía el pobre mortal de Kuroko, ¿su vida será buena? ¿Habrá valido la pena cumplir su deseo...? Vio al peliazul salir un momento.

Reía animadamente mientras hablaba por el teléfono con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, Akashi medio sonrió, bueno... Si reía era por algo, estaba feliz, quizá con ese otro humano era feliz. Saltó cayendo al frente de Kuroko con una suavidad impresionante, por supuesto que él ni lo vio, pero se quedó un rato mirando hacia al frente, como si aún pudiera percibir, bueno... Y es que Dios no le había quitado del todo la percepción, solo sacando la excusa de "muy probablemente nos pueda volver a servir" Pero Akashi sabía más que nadie que eso no pasaría.

-Hmm... -Kuroko asintió. –Vale, pasaré al Conbini de regreso. –Sonrió. –También te quiero. –

-¿Qué se siente querer, Kuroko? –El peliazul volvió a mirar al frente con el ceño levemente fruncido. –Idiota. –Murmuró Akashi siendo atravesado por el menor, sintió unos horribles escalofríos, aquello se sentía horrible. -¡Eh! ¡Idiota...! –

-¡Furihata kun! –El pelirrojo se quedó estático en su lugar apretando las manos en un puño. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? -¡Cuida a los niños mientras vuelvo! -¿Cuidar a los niños? ¿El hijo del demonio cuidando a los niños? ¡Él no podía estar ahí! ¡Iba a lastimar a Kuroko! ¡A los pequeños!

-¡Sí! –Escucho decir y entonces corrió rápidamente hacia adentro. Todo iba a terminar en desastre...

Se asomó por una de las tantas puertas que había, observando a Furihata quien leía algo sentado frente al escritorio mientras se meneaba de aquí a allá con aburrimiento, aunque luego se detuvo y su cuerpo pareció tensarse... Ya lo había percibido, no era tan ingenuo como parecía. Por Dios... Tenía que hacer algo con ese tipo, ya Él lo había dicho... Era mal augurio ¿El heredero del infierno en el mundo humano? Iba a terminar de empeorar las cosas, además que en ese plano ya había suficiente maldad y odio, él sería la gota que colmará la copa y tantos años de esfuerzo se irían por el abismo, por culpa de un pobre diablillo como ese.

-Señor... -Sintió una pequeña mano jalando su pantalón. Akashi la miró seriamente, era una pequeña niña de cabello rubio y ojos azules. -¿Por qué está mirando a Furihata-sensei? ¿Es su pretendiente? –Akashi se atragantó con su propia saliva empezando a toser violentamente. ¿Pretendiente? ¿Una niña pensando en esas cosas? Por su puesto... Era humana, no podía esperar nada más de una mortal.

-No... Ahora déjame en paz. –Le contestó duramente, la pequeña salió corriendo...

Para ser un ángel era bastante mala gente, pero eso ahora no le importaba, tenía que advertirle a esa escoria que, si le hacía algo a Kuroko o a los niños, no sería él el encargado de que la pasara mal. Entonces cogió la perilla y la giró abriendo la puerta lentamente y encerrándose una vez que estuvo adentro. Furihata ni se inmutó a verlo. Ya lo había sentido desde que se asomó por la puerta.

-Te dije que te fueras ¿No es así? –Escupió sin más y el castaño apretó un par de hojas entre sus manos. -¡Si te atreves a hacerle algo a Kuroko o a los niños...! –

-¡No voy a hacer nada! –Golpeó la mesa con ambas manos interrumpiendo a Akashi. Ya tenía suficiente con lo de hace dos noches.

-¡Los de tu clase solo saben mentir! –Insistió siendo atacado por los borradores que simplemente salieron disparados violentamente hacia su dirección, por suerte los esquivó con facilidad. –Solo piensas en hacer daño. –

-Solo contigo. –Murmuró. –Solo te dedicas a atacarme juzgando por lo que soy. ¿No se supone que eres un ángel? –Furihata levantó la mirada conectándose con la de Akashi, sus hombros temblaban levemente. -¿N-no se supone que ustedes no deberían Juzgar? –El pelirrojo silenció. Eso se suponía... Pero todos tenían una imagen poco clara de lo que en realidad era la divinidad.

-¿Qué puedo pensar del hijo del diablo? –Furihata hizo una mueca de decepción ante esas palabras y bajó de nuevo la mirada hacia el escritorio. –Uno de mis deberes es proteger a este plano de... De cosas como tú. –Soltó con asco.

-No soy una cosa. –Se encorvó un poco. -¡Y tampoco soy malo! –Su voz se escuchó distorsionada y las luces del salón empezaron a parpadear amenazando con apagarse en cualquier momento.

-¡Basta con eso! –Ordenó Akashi, pero él no se detuvo, lo único que logró fue que tanto los pupitres, como las demás cosas empezaran a temblar violentamente. Su aura se había vuelto más pesada de repente, las persianas se cerraban y abrían, los pequeños casilleros temblaban con violencia, los cuadernillos salían disparados por el aire y la tensión en el este parecía querer ahogarlo, vaya... Ese chico sí que era sensible y ya se había enojado, ¿La regla de "no tentar al diablo" también incluía a este tipo?

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Y todo se detuvo volviendo a la normalidad. Akashi se giró sobre sus talones, Kuroko estaba en la puerta mirando a su alrededor confundido. -¿Quién eres? –Un destello se presentó en sus ojos azules al mismo tiempo que examinaba al pelirrojo con la mirada. Akashi sabía que de alguna manera aun podía sentir su aura, aunque no recordara nada. –Furihata-kun ¿Quién es él? –Desvió la mirada hacia atrás al no recibir respuesta.

-E-es... Él es un conocido de mi... Digo mío. -Suspiró, su mirada se mantenía fija en el pupitre y mordisqueaba su labio ansiosamente. –Ya se iba... -Dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Vine a buscar trabajo. –Soltó Akashi sin más. Kuroko lo miró esta vez entendiendo el porqué de su presencia.

-Ah... Furihata-kun eso no era tan difícil de explicar. –Se mantuvo en silencio. –Sí, justamente buscaba personal. Soy el dueño. –Extendió su mano amablemente, el pelirrojo recibió el saludo algo desacostumbrado a esa clase de trivialidades. Kuroko se estremeció. –Lo siento, tengo algo de frio. –Se excusó, si claro...

-Soy amigo de Furihata. –El castaño ahogó una risa y Akashi lo fulminó disimuladamente con la mirada haciendo que se callara.

-¿Trajiste curriculum? –Él apretó los labios... Sabía que no podía usar sus poderes sobre nadie, pero... Era necesario ¿Verdad? Además, Kuroko era un "nadie" especial. Chasqueó los dedos.

-Ya se lo había entregado. –Mintió.

-Ah... Es verdad, que cabeza la mía. –Rieron ambos como si de buenos amigos se tratasen. –Pero aun debo ponerte a prueba... Debes ir al ministerio de... -Chasqueó los dedos. -Educación... -Arrastró

-Ya lo hice. –

-Verdad... -Akashi asintió y Kuroko volvió a reír. –Parece que hoy ando un poco despistado... -

-Si, un poco. –

-Tramposo. –Farfulló Furihata a lo que Akashi alargó una leve sonrisa.

-Cállate. –Dijo entre dientes, uniendo sus manos en un fuerte aplauso. –Entonces... ¿Cuándo empiezo? -

-Mañana mismo. –Soltó Kuroko algo adormecido... Reacción normal. –Si me disculpan, iré a casa... Me siento algo cansado. Furihata-san enséñale a... -Miró al pelirrojo.

-Akashi... Akashi Seijūrō. –Se apresuró a decir.

-Sí, si... Akashi-kun. –Rio tontamente. –Enséñale el lugar y lo que debe hacer. Te recomiendo las puertas y que estés pendiente hasta que los padres lleguen. –Furihata asintió viendo a Kuroko salir a costas.

-Estará bien... -Afirmó Akashi girándose de nuevo para ver al castaño quien se había desplomado en el escritorio. -¿Qué? –

-¡No! –El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja. -¡Se supone que sería un año tranquilo y llegas tú! ¡Enviado de Dios! ¡Entrométete en otros asuntos! –Akashi soltó una larga carcajada.

-Pero si tú eres mi asunto. –Furihata se cubrió los labios y abrió los ojos de par en par cuando una imagen se le vino a la cabeza. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y escondió la cara en la mesa.

-T-tu, tu, tu... -Balbuceó algo más. Diablos... -¡Tú me besaste, jodido pervertido! –Las ventanas se agitaron levemente y Akashi retrocedió sintiéndose idiota por haber hecho aquello.

¡Vamos! Había besado al hijo del diablo, había estado cerca de su enemigo, ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¡¿Por qué no simplemente le ordenaba a esos tipos que se alejaran?! ¿Por qué lo había besado? Y ni siquiera había bebido como para decir que estaba confundido... Unió sus labios con los de ese tipo, espera... ¡Y además lo había alargado a un beso algo profundo! Pero a decir verdad... No se sentía molesto, no sentía nada ¿Vergüenza? ¡Ni siquiera eso! Akashi era muy descarado... Demasiado para importarle algo tan frívolo, y es que le importaba menos el hecho de aquel sacrilegio, pero ¿Por qué el heredero al infierno si se preocupaba? ¿No se supone que le diera igual? ¿Pervertido? ¿Eso no era normal en su mundo? La perversión debía ser algo casual para él, seguro que ha estado con varias chicas en su estadía en lo terrenal ¿Y un simple beso que no significó nada le preocupaba? Quizá le daba asco y ya.

-¿Y eso qué? –Soltó al fin después de todo su debate mental y despreocupadamente metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. –Podría hacerlo de nuevo, si quisiera. –Sonrió sagaz al ver la expresión del mayor.

-No. -

-Podría dejarlo pasar si me ayudas con algo. –Continuó seriamente sintiéndose ridículo ¿Pedirle ayuda a eso? Antes morir... Pero por ahí había leído que los únicos que podían curar heridas hechas por alguien del bajo, era uno de ellos, Dios mismo o El Diablo y no se sabía que era peor...

-Vaya... -Rio con gracia, el ambiente se había alivianado y Furihata estaba menos tenso. –Un serafín pidiendo ayuda a un demonio. –Akashi frunció el ceño.

-Tu eres el único que puede arreglar esto. -Continuó ignorando las palabras del castaño mientras que se quitaba la camisa con algo de dificultad, las heridas apenas si habían dejado de sangrar.

-¿No era mejor si le decías a Él? –Apoyó su codo en la mesa y Akashi lo miró serio. –SI, si... Hasta ustedes le tienen miedo. ¿Cómo es que no se ha dado cuenta? –Preguntó curioso.

-¿Has oído hablar de la tal "Omnipresencia"? –Furihata asintió.

–Pues es mentira, no lo sabe todo, ni lo ve todo, generalmente somos los serafines quienes le informamos. Los ángeles hacen todo el trabajo sucio, Él solo nos dirige... ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy dando explicaciones! ¡Cúrame! –El salón se vio inundado por una larga carcajada, el pelirrojo estaba empezando a irritarse, estos demonios y su costumbre de alargar el tiempo.

-Eres más insulso de lo que pareces. –Furihata se levantó del escritorio acercándose a Akashi lentamente, este retrocedió algo ofendido ¿Insulso? ¡¿Insulso?! ¡INSULZA SU PRESENCIA!

-¡No sabes con quien hablas! –Se defendió.

-Lo ha dicho el ser más orgulloso del mundo. –Sonrió y continuó acercándose hasta acorralar a Akashi contra la pared, este se mantuvo firme, pfff ni porque fuera el diablo.

-Solo cúrame. –Demandó.

-Será algo incómodo para ti. –Murmuró. –Pero puedes pensar en otra cosa. –Miró al suelo sintiendo vergüenza y maldiciendo mentalmente ¿Por qué no había otra forma de curar a alguien?

-¿Por qué? –Abrió los ojos al sentir la lengua del mayor acariciando su piel a lo largo de la herida. Por Dios que eso solo fuera un sueño loco... -¡Ehhhh! ¡¿QUE RAYOS HACES?! -Se estremeció y lo apartó con tanta fuerza que llegó casi a la pared del otro extremo del salón.

-Te estaba curando. - susurró el castaño con cierta malicia. -Ya estás bien. -Señaló a la herida, que en cuestión de segundos desapareció.

-No te voy a agradecer, ahora... ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?- Furihata suspiró.

\- Vale... Ahora vas a ser maestro de jardín de niños. - Este empezó a caminar por el salón bajo la mirada heterocromática. Sacó unos papeles y se acercó a Akashi para entregarlos.

-Niños humanos...- susurró.

-Si, niños humanos. - Le siguió. - A ellos no les puedes hablar de la manera que hablas. -

-Yo me expresó de manera normal, demonio. - Dijo leyendo algunas cosas y al no obtener respuesta miró al castaño quien le observaba con cara de poker.

-Ni se te ocurra llamarme así frente a ellos, Ángel. - Lo miró seriamente. -No se te dará un grupo, me acompañaras y serás mi... Asistente. - Sonrió.

Akashi se ofendió ante la palabra, él un serafín, mano derecha de Dios ¿Iba a ser un asistente del hijo de satán...? ¡Ni loco! .

\- claro que no, ¿quién te crees? - rebatió

-Aquí, en el mundo mortal, soy tu superior. - se sentó en el escritorio estaba satisfecho.

Akashi bufo molesto, extendió sus alas y desapareció. El castaño se sostuvo un poco de su escritorio algunas cosas salieron a volar y se aguantó una risilla, el pelirrojo era bastante... Divertido.

Por su parte Akashi volaba a gran velocidad por toda la ciudad, estaba más que molesto ¿¡Quien se creía esa escoria para hablarle así!? Aleteó fuertemente, subió y subió para luego dejarse caer desde más allá de las nubes y como siempre se detuvo a tiempo dirigiéndose a un lugar que siempre visitaba.

Se sentó en la rama de un árbol y observó cuidadosamente una cabellera celeste, era Kuroko quien le daba la bienvenida a un pelirrojo bastante peculiar, entre ellos él podía sentir el aura de tranquilidad que emanaba aquella pareja, luego de un rato de observar la normalidad de su vida. Se fue volando y sin más desapareció entre las nubes.

\----------------------

-¿Que has estado haciendo?- preguntó Él mientras miraba a Akashi.

-Nada, Mi señor... Solo vigilo, como siempre. - Respondió de manera formal.

-¿Y aquel hijo de satán? - preguntó sin interés. Akashi bufo y volteó sus ojos, se acordaba del castaño para que luego le invadiera cierto sentimiento.

\- Controlado, señor. -

-Más te vale. -Desapareció.

\--------

Al día siguiente Furihata no aguantó la risa al ver a Akashi frente a él. -Oh... Dejaste a un lado tu orgullo divino. - le susurró.

El pelirrojo lo ignoró. - ¿Que tengo que hacer?- preguntó entre dientes. Furihata comenzó a explicarle, así empezaron el día entre explicaciones y molestias murmuradas, los niños llegaron, aunque se intimidaron un poco con la presencia de Akashi, esto también le ofendió pues los infantes parecían más cómodos con Furihata... El demonio y no con él, un serafín.

Los días pasaron y los niños ya estaban acostumbrados a Akashi, el por su parte seguía haciendo sus deberes de Serafín y pasaba el rato junto a Kuroko, Kagami y... Kouki, este último lo impresionó de verdad, pese a ser un demonio el castaño era bastante honesto, casi que podía llegar a ser iluso, era nervioso e inseguro, todo lo contrario, a él, que era un Ángel orgulloso, confiado y hasta un poco altanero.

Una noche Kuroko los invitó a su hogar junto a Kouki, era una noche de festejo pues Kagami le había propuesto matrimonio, la casa estaba llena y el alcohol estaba por todas partes, Akashi tomada de aquella bebida de manera moderada mientras observaba a su alrededor, la gente ignorante de la vida y de lo que hay en ella, su vista se detuvo en cierta cabellera castaña quien salía por el balcón y sin más le siguió.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó a Kouki

-Na... Nada - respondió un poco mareado.

-Quién lo diría, el hijo de satán, débil a un poco de alcohol. - cantarruteo.

-Puedes... Dejar de recordármelo... - dijo molesto.

-¿Y por qué debería? - preguntó

-Porque... Por qué... - antes de decir algo, sacó unas alas mucho más pequeñas que las de Akashi y de color negro para luego lanzarse del balcón. Akashi se sorprendió y repitió la acción de Furihata empezando a perseguirlo. La luna se escondió tras unas nubes que pronosticaban lluvia y los truenos se empezaron a escuchar.

El pelirrojo aumentó la velocidad al notar que Kôki se iba alejando de él. "Maldición" pensó, unos minutos persiguiendo al demonio y Akashi no podía creer que su estamina fuera disminuyendo, definitivamente los demonios eran peculiares. La lluvia, como era de esperarse empezó a caer y se le dificultó más el poder alcanzar al castaño, la ventisca aumentó y su vuelo se empezó a verse afectado, era muy fuerte y... no podía más, Furihata desapareció de su vista.

\-----------------------

Akashi llegó bastante molesto al jardín de niños, era hora de la siesta y abordaría al castaño. Durante el fin de semana trato de encontrar al hijo de satán, pero le fue imposible. Abrió la puerta del salón en el cual ayudaba y bufó con molestia al ver a la razón de su mal humor, estaba ahí, sentado, como si nada.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? – Akashi inquirió mientras se acercaba al demonio, estaba furioso, ofendido por mil y un cosas más, maldecía a los demonios.

El castaño le miró de reojo, y volvió la mirada a los documentos. – No te importa, deberías calmarte por que los niños no demoran en despertar. – dijo serio tratando de ignorar la fuerte aura del serafín.

El ángel apretó los puños, como que no le importaba era su deber mantener controlado al hijo de satán. -¡No seas impertinente, sucia escoria! – exclamó.

-¡Te dije que no me llamaras así! – esta vez fue Furihata quien grito, su voz se distorsionó y unas enormes alas negras fueron descubiertas, causando así sorpresa en el ángel. - ¡Tenía todo planeado! – volvió a decir. – Un maldito año, mi padre me lo concedió, solo...solo quería ser normal...- susurró.

Akashi le escuchó atento. – Oye...- le trató de interrumpir, la presencia del castaño había empezado a crecer para mal, las paredes del salón empezaron a agrietarse y el calor empezó a aumentar. Tenía que controlar al demonio.

-¡Callate! – exclamó Furihata. – Todo se arruino por tu culpa, quería saber que eran los amigos... la felicidad, ser bueno...amar...- Lagrimas caían y recorrían las mejillas del castaño. Akashi dio un paso adelante para acercarse al demonio, su pecho dolía extrañamente, se preocupó, un ángel y mucho menos un serafín se podía enfermar. "Debe ser él" pensó el pelirrojo, el aura de un demonio dañaba todo a su paso.

La suave alarma que daba aviso que era hora de despertar sonó y esto alarmó al pelirrojo. -¡Oye Furihata, cálmate! ¡Los niños van a despertar!– exclamó, no podía permitir que nadie saliera herido. Miró al piso un poco confundido y se percato de que el edificio estaba en movimiento.

-¡Furihata-kun, Akashi-kun! – exclamó Kuroko abriendo la puerta y observando el anormal panorama. ¿Acaso estaba soñando? ¿Un demonio... y un ángel?

Akashi frunció el ceño, el peli celeste estaba horrorizado y asustado, el castaño había iniciado un temblor. No sabía que hacer, atender al humano o detener al demonio.

Furihata aleteó fuertemente he hizo que unas cuantas cosas salieran a volar, eso incluía el gran escritorio que se dirigió en dirección a Kuroko, Akashi se interpuso y evitó algo grave. Miro a Kuroko y este se desmayó. Iba a enfrentar al demonio, pero algo ocurrió, de repente todo se volvió obscuridad y cuando volvió a ver la luz, estaba en un lugar vacío y blanco, lo único que distinguía era una gran jaula y a Furihata dentro de ella.

-¿Pero qué..?- susurró.

-Si que han armado un buen revuelo...- escuchó una voz desconocida para él, miró para todas partes, pero no veía a nadie. – Debiste hacerlo enojar mucho, debes saber que para ser el hijo de satán Kôki es demasiado bonachón, debió haberlo sacado de su madre. –

-¿Qui...quién es? – preguntó, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, aquella aura, solo conocía una así de fuerte. De repente un hombre demasiado simple apareció al lado de la jaula.

-Mi hijo...No creo que sea apto para ser mi sucesor. – dijo quedito.

Akashi miró con sorpresa, ¿acaso ese era satán? Estaba un poco...desilusionado, pensaba que era alguien mucho...mucho más que ÉL.

Satán rio ante la forma en el que el serafín lo miraba. – Puedo tener muchas formas, créeme. No querrás verme de verdad. -

-Oh por todos los cielos, nunca lo espere de ti. – Akashi escuchó una voz bastante conocida y miró a un joven rubio que se acercaba a él. - Qué vergüenza. – miró al piso, nunca le habían dicho eso, había perdido... - Causar un temblor... ¡Habían niños! –

-Que exagerado, tu eliminaste ciudades con solo mirarlas. Convertías personas en sal por desobediencia. – Le contra atacó Satán.

ÉL miró con seriedad a su contrario.

-No paso nada, los niños están bien, cuando acumulen más pecados decidiremos sus destinos. – aclaró el hombre de manera tranquila.

Vaya, estaba bastante sorprendido, Satán podría a llegar a ser un poco más... ¿elocuente? ¿Razonable? ¿Tranquilo? Akashi no cabía de la sorpresa.

-Sin embrago, deben ser castigados. – sonrió el hombre.

Akashi se alertó y Furihata poco a poco fue despertando, su rostro se descompuso al ver a su padre y se puso peor al verlo a ÉL.

-Kôki, hijo, te portaste mal. – le habló su padre. – Tus dichosos prospectos de humanos no salieron heridos, pero fuiste descubierto por aquel ex angel. –

Furihata se transformó, sus alas se guardaron y su apariencia normal volvió. -Pa...Padre. –

-Te encerrare en el inframundo por unos cuatro mil años. – sentenció con una sonrisa.

Akashi ahora sabia porque era satán y la culpabilidad lo asaltó. Furihata pese a ser un demonio no era malo, es más, era mejor que él en ciertos aspectos. Era su culpa por haber incitado al hijo de satán.

-Akashi, tu dejaras de ser serafín y te iras al área de papeleo. – Sentenció ÉL. El pelirrojo le miro sorprendido, ¿Había escuchado bien? No podía ser cierto. – Pero...-

-No me refutes, cometiste un error y debes afrontar las consecuencias. –

El serafín miró rápidamente al castaño, estaba llorando. De manera ágil se acercó a Furihata y este le abrazó. – No me dejes ir... No quiere estar abajo...- exclamó con angustia.

Akashi por primera vez sintió el desesperó, no quería alejarse de Furihata, no quería verlo sufrir. Maldecía a aquellas barras que evitaban un contacto más completo, se separaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos, Furihata llorando y Akashi angustiado, no lo dudaron y se besaron, una calidez les invadió, un sentimiento nuevo, algo que no podrían dejar fácilmente. Aquel beso entre un ángel y un demonio, algo prohibido.

Satán suspiró, lo sabía, esto pasaría. Miró de reojo a su contrario y este solo asintió.

Akashi y Furihata fueron separados de imprevisto jadeando al sentirse solos.

-¿Tanto se necesitan? – preguntó Él.

-No me quiero alejar de él. – exclamó el pelirrojo con desespero.

El mandamás del inframundo observó a su hijo y le sonrió. – Eres igual a tu madre, ella al ser un humano te transmitió todos sus sentimientos más puros, ella me amó a pesar de todo. No quiero que mi propio hijo sufra. – Furihata lloró.

-Lo siento padre... yo...yo no quiero ser malo... quiero ser feliz... - susurró.

-Deja de llorar. – Dijo Él regañando al castaño y luego miró a Akashi. – Hiciste un buen trabajo, dudo que alguien sea tan bueno como tú, pero creo que tu tiempo conmigo ya término.

-Esperamos que sean felices. – Dijo Satán y luego aplaudió.

\-----------------------

Furihata caminó por los pasillos de la universidad, estaba repasando mentalmente todo lo estudiado la noche pasada, este ultimo parcial y terminaba su semestre de manera tranquila.

Por andar distraído se tropezó con alguien y sus libros cayeron al piso. - ¡Lo siento! – exclamó mirando con apuro donde sus libros se encontraban, sus manos fueron agarradas y Furihata levantó la mirada. Sus ojos color chocolate se encontraron con unos hermosos ojos color rubí.

-Debes prestar atención cuando caminas. – dijo aquel joven mirando con atención a Kôki. – Puede ser peligroso. – Furihata asintió sonrojándose.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó al castaño.

-Furihata...Furihata Kôki. –

-Mi nombre es Akashi Seijūrō ¿Te puedo invitar un café después de clase, Kôki? – le preguntó al joven del cual todavía tenía agarrado.

-Si. Si claro. – dijo dudoso y nervioso, su corazón latía rápidamente.


End file.
